¿Por que Sherlock jamas bebia alcohol?
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: A John se le ocurre una idea en la que involucra al detective. Pre-Slash. secuela de 'Un milagro para su pobre alma' y precuela de 'bad day' y 'pensamientos matutinos'


**N/a: **_Hola a tods de nuevo, aquí traigo otro nuevo fic de Sherlock. Estoy empezando a creer que este personaje literario es mi musa y no seria extraño, es muy atrayente. Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_Espero que disfrutéis de este fic, tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._

_Por cierto, recomiendo que pongáis esta canción en cierta parte del fic para que entendáis un pensamiento de nuestro adorable doctor. http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =5XHYwUZNpiE& feature=related . Ya sabéis, eliminad los espacios u copiadlo el la barra de direcciones. Que os lo paséis bien escuchándola._

**¿Por qué Sherlock jamás bebía alcohol?**

Miro una vez mas a Sherlock mientras este seguía tecleando en el portátil totalmente concentrado y una pregunta surco su mente como un bólido de carreras ¿Por qué Sherlock jamás bebía alcohol? Solo lo había visto beber vino o brandi un par de veces contadas y aun así, solo se había bebido un par de sorbos muy pequeños como si no le gustase el sabor o, quizás, fuera porque afectaba a su adorada capacidad de deducción. Por una razón u otra nunca lo había visto borracho y aquello le causaba una enorme curiosidad. Tenia que conseguir verlo borracho por lo menos una vez en la vida o si no nunca descansaría en paz.

Sherlock miro de reojo a su compañero de piso, ya que, era extraño que el rubio estuviera tan quieto y callado a pesar de que no estuviese encendida la televisión. Se sorprendió de que John lo mirase fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. No era la primera vez que veía aquella sonrisa pero si la primera que no había una razón o una causa anterior para que la provocase. Intento deducir que le ocurría, siempre le había sido fácil leer a Watson pero esa vez había algo que se le escapaba y no sabía qué. Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla del portátil para seguir escribiendo e su blog, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El mayor se levanto de su sillón y fue hacia su habitación, escaleras arriba. Cuando bajo, llevaba su abrigo puesto dispuesto a salir aquella noche. Miro intensamente otra vez al moreno.

_Sherlock_ lo llamo._ Vamos a salir._ le dijo. El otro lo miro un momento y volvió a su blog. _ Ponte el abrigo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún caso?

_No, pero quiero comprobar una cosa_ le dijo con paciencia.

El más alto, lo miro algo confuso. No entendía que quería comprobar su amigo, pero le hacia gracia ver lo que quería hacer, como si fuera un experimento. Le seguiría la corriente hasta ver donde quería llegar el otro. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, cogió su abrigo y su bufanda y se los puso, dispuesto a seguir los pasos del medico esa noche.

En cuanto salieron del 221b de Baker Street, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron a la zona mas animada de la noche londinense, el Soho. Durante el trayecto, Holmes pudo ir descubriendo poco a poco que pretendía comprobar su compañero. En un primer momento pensó que podía llevarlo a conocer gente, pero lo descarto al instante, el rubio no iba tan bien vestido como cuando tenía citas con aquellas mujeres. Odiaba secretamente que saliera con aquellas féminas que poco le podían aportar a su amigo, él también le podía aportar todas aquellas cosas que John necesitaba. En total, no iban a socializar con las masas de borregos. Una cita, tampoco, el más bajo había dejado claro que a él no le gustaban los hombres; sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho a causa de la desilusión que le causaba aquella afirmación. Sherlock tenía sentimientos aunque no los hubiera utilizado ni entendido hasta que conoció a Watson. De pronto, supo a lo que iban y sonrió levemente.

_ ¿Sherlock ocurre algo?_ pregunto John con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba preocupado por él.

_No._ Respondió con tranquilidad._ Ya sé que quieres comprobar_ el otro lo miro con algo de molestia. _Por esta vez, lo hare, aunque sigo pensando que es algo horrible para mis capacidades de deducción_ concluyo.

El rubio le sonrió con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción, justamente como lo hizo cuando estaban en su primer caso y le dijo que era sorprendente. Le dio un vuelco el corazón como aquella vez. Desvió la vista del otro hombre y miro por la ventanilla para evitar que viera el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. Odiaba los sentimientos, lo entorpecían y lo hacían un idiota mas entre la multitud, y, además, dolían y a él no le gustaba el dolor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, bajaron del taxi después de pagar al conductor, y se dirigieron a uno de los tantos pubs de la zona. La sonrisa de John se hizo mas ancha, por fin iba a comenzar su plan. Estando ya dentro del local, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y se dispusieron a mirar que tipo de bebidas servían.

_ ¿Que vas a pedir?_ pregunto Watson.

_Lo que tu pidas_ le respondió sin muchos rodeos. Esa contestación sorprendió al medico.

_De acuerdo_ dijo algo inseguro antes de levantarse de la mesa e ir a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

El blogger pidió un par de whiskys al barman y se quedo esperando que le sirvieran mientras observaba a Sherlock. Lo observo como el moreno miraba distraídamente todo lo que había en el pub; aunque lo de distraídamente era para quien no lo como John. Él sabia que estaba analizando a cada persona del lugar, siempre lo hacia como si fuera una manía. Sonrió con calidez, Sherlock parecía un niño esperando con impaciencia a su madre; pero él sabia que aquello no era cierto, a pesar de que a veces se comportase como tal; era un hombre hecho y derecho que solía aburrirse con demasiada rapidez. Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock ahora lo miraba a él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando para que sonriera de aquella manera? Se pregunto.

Cogió los vasos y se acercó a la mesa que compartían. Se sentó, le pasó uno de los vasos al detective y le sonrió divertido.

_ ¿Que has descubierto esta noche?_ pregunto con curiosidad. Desde que había conocido a Sherlock le gustaba escuchar las deducciones que hacia sobre cualquier persona.

_Una pareja que esta apunto de cortar, un banquero que le esta poniendo los cuernos a su mujer, un grupo de adolescentes que han venido sin el permiso de sus padres…_ dijo mientras miraba de reojo hacia las victimas mentales de sus deducciones._ Además de…_ lo miro intensamente para luego desviar su mirada hacia el liquido color caramelo_ de otras cosas.

Aquello le resulto muy extraño al rubio pero no le dio importancia. Cogió el vaso y dio el primer trago. Le sonrió al moreno para que lo probase. Él lo imito.

_Se supone que mientras bebemos tenemos que hablar de algo trivial o jugar a algo_ puntualizo el de ojos azules.

_No pienso jugar contigo de nuevo. Bastante tuve con el Cluedo.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?_ pregunto tras la respuesta de John. Bebió otro trago de alcohol.

_Sobre ti_ el moreno lo miro impasible. _ Tú ya lo sabes todo de mi_ el otro asintió._ Sin embargo, yo no sé nada de ti, y menos desde tu supuesta muerte.

_De acuerdo_ respondió el más alto con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Comenzaba a sucumbir a los efectos de la bebida.

John comenzó su interrogatorio personal. Los minutos pasaban y las preguntas y respuestas iban y venían como el vaso de whisky a los finos labios de Holmes. Watson se sorprendió bastante al saber que Sherlock aun tenia a su bisabuela viva y que cuando podía la visitaba a la casa de campo que tenía a las afueras de Londres; que no aguantaba a su hermano cuando lo trataba como un niño pequeño; no se llevaba bien con su madre y por eso siempre evitaba verla en las cena de navidad; que se escapo de casa mientras cursaba el primer año de carrera de química; que le gustaba obsérvale dormir cuando estaban en medio de algún caso; y otra serie de cosas que al rubio mas de una vez lo hizo reír o mirarlo preocupado.

De pronto, sonó el móvil del detective consultor, este lo cogió y contesto, con la borrachera que ya llevaba encima.

_ ¡hola!_ saludo demasiado feliz_ ¿Cómo va todo Lestrade?

John le arrebato el móvil y la copa. Sherlock lo miro con un mohín de disgusto pero luego comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla bastante divertido. El medico no podía creer que estuviera tan borracho con solo un vaso. Ya había comprobado por que nunca bebía y ahora se irían a casa por el bien de su integridad física y mental y la de su beodo amigo.

_Soy John_ dijo serio_ ¿Sherlock?...Sherlock ahora mismo no esta muy, digamos… muy disponible_ titubeo un instante.

__...Te lo estoy pidiendo elegantemente,_

_Hoy te quiero amar a contracorriente. _

_Hagamos una entrada donde había una salida._

_Hoy quiero circular en dirección prohibida._ _canturreo el moreno como si no fuese con el tema.

El rubio se sonrojo como un tomate mientras escuchaba, por un lado, a su amigo canturrear aquella canción tan sutilmente obscena y por el otro, lo que el inspector le estaba contando.

_Mañana iremos a la escena del crimen para mirar el lugar_ miro de nuevo a Sherlock. ¿Por qué parecía que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos?_ Sherlock no se encuentra bien en este momento. Adiós._ Colgó. Se puso el abrigo y se levanto de la silla_ Sherlock ponte el abrigo. Nos vamos a casa_ se acercó a la barra a pagar las consumiciones y volvió con el moreno.

Salieron del pub y se subieron en el primer taxi que paro para volver a casa. Durante todo el trayecto un extraño silencio se propago entre los dos, roto por las extrañísimas y desconcertantes sonrisas que el más alto le dedicaba a su compañero. En cuanto el vehículo paro, Watson pago y ayudo a Holmes a salir del coche para ir directamente a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando subieron, lo que menos se esperaba John es que Sherlock lo cogiese de la cintura y comenzase a dar vueltas con él por el salón, repleto de cosas tiradas por el suelo, como si bailasen un vals que solo sonaba en la cabeza del genio. Él se sonrojo con aquello, no pensaba que el moreno fuese así cuando bebía.

_Sherlock ¿Qué…_ intento hablar pero el otro hombre lo cayo cuando cayeron sobre el colchón de este ultimo.

_John…_ se acurruco contra el mayor_ yo…_ lo miro un momento y noto como se tensaba. No iba a arruinar la única amistad que había tenido en toda su vida por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos. Mañana o, quizás, pasado mañana hablaría con su hermano._ John_ murmuro antes de caer dormido.

El de ojos verdes lo miro y vio la tranquilidad con la que descansaba el detective. Sonrió con calidez. Le revolvió los cabellos con cariño y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

A veces las cosas eran demasiado difíciles, sobre todo si tenían que ver en ellas el amor por alguien que solo lo veía como su amigo, pensó antes de caer dormido junto a su mejor amigo.

**Fin.**


End file.
